


Daylight Savings Lament

by china_shop



Category: Fandom RPF, due South
Genre: Crack, Fic, Llamas, M/M, Mary Sue, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-04
Updated: 2006-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Time zones?" Fraser asks, his face turning serious. "You may be meddling in forces far beyond your control. You do realize it isn't safe to--"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight Savings Lament

You interrupt Ray while he's explaining something to Fraser. You don't know what he's talking about, but he's laughing and saying, "--like a kite, Frase. And I'm just hanging there in the wind, my string all tangled around this really big tree."

"Excuse me," you say.

"Huh?" Ray glances at you, then double-takes. "Oh, it's you. Where's your crazy friend?"

"She had a meeting she had to go to. Um, I was wondering how your mechanical expertise is, these days." You smile hopefully.

Ray laces his long fingers together and stretches them away from his body, palms out. Then he shakes his hands out. "I still got some magic."

"How can we help?" asks Fraser, raising his eyebrows at you.

"Well," you bite your lip, hoping they won't think you're crazy. "You see, there's this llama--"

Ray opens his mouth to say something, so you hold up your hand to stop him.

"--and I know you have a lot of experience with goats--"

Ray tilts his head, and leans in. "You do realize the Goat is a car," he says quietly, like he doesn't want to embarrass you for saying something so dumb.

"Well, the llama's animatronic," you reply reasonably, trying to tear your eyes from his lips. (Then throat. Then ears.)

Ray straightens up and wrinkles his forehead at Fraser.

["It's a robot, Ray," Fraser explains.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qXCbx-tX88)

"Yes," you say. "Exactly. So I was wondering if you'd mind taking a look."

"A look?" Ray sounds confused, and he and Fraser exchange glances that say Can you believe this kook?

"Yeah," you say. "Under her hood. Or wherever. She's just--the time zones have gone all out of whack again. We were an hour apart, and now it's two. It's like we're drifting."

"Time zones?" Fraser asks, his face turning serious. "You may be meddling in forces far beyond your control. You do realize it isn't safe to--"

He breaks off, and looks at his watch. "You know, we can't just change things to suit--" And then he stops again.

"What is it, Frase?"

The two of them turn away from you and confer privately, but you can (just) hear what they're saying. "It just occurred to me, Ray, that if we can adjust the time zones to our satisfaction, you might still be able to catch that hockey game."

Ray snorts. " _I_ might, huh? Yeah, that's so self-sacrificial of you. Almost like you don't care about hockey at all."

"I'm not saying I don't have _some_ self-interest in the matter," Fraser says, giving him a small smile.

They turn back to you. "Okay," says Ray, rubbing his hands together. "Where is she? Let's open her up and see what we can do."

**Author's Note:**

> With love and thanks to mergatrude for the Goat pun and the inspiration.


End file.
